


Maybe We Should Get Some (Well-deserved) Rest

by PinkGold



Category: Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Angst, They are just tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: “Apollo.” Midnighter whispered so quietly into the dark, Apollo almost didn’t catch it. “I think she’s asleep.” his voice was breathy, as though he was afraid to disturb the air around them.Apollo looked at Mid’s arms and couldn’t help but smile sweetly. On the crook of Midnighter’s neck, their Jenny let out a puff of air and hugged herself tighter around his arms.“Oh God,” Apollo whispered, “she’s so cute.” Midnighter snorted, trying to move as little as possible.





	Maybe We Should Get Some (Well-deserved) Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been working on a longer fic and I wanted to unwind a little. So I wrote this fluff! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing!! :)

“Apollo.” Midnighter whispered so quietly into the dark, Apollo almost didn’t catch it. “I think she’s asleep.” his voice was breathy, as though he was afraid to disturb the air around them. 

Apollo looked at Mid’s arms and couldn’t help but smile sweetly. On the crook of Midnighter’s neck, their Jenny let out a puff of air and hugged herself tighter around his arms.

“Oh God,” Apollo whispered, “she’s so cute.” Midnighter snorted, trying to move as little as possible.

“Yeah, you bet right now she is.” Mid looked at her sleeping face, “I just hope she doesn’t wake up again.”

Apollo shivered.

“Don’t even  _ mention  _ it. She might hear it.” they chuckled lowly. Their little devil recently has been going through an energetic phase, to put it mildly. In this last week alone she tired them for the next eternity. Maybe more. 

Everyday they’ve been woken up by a small ball of energy they call their daughter, and while normally that would get them to wake up in a good mood, lately her energetic booms were lasting longer and getting more tiring. Just yesterday Apollo had to fly around the Carrier three times until she was convinced to do anything else. The day before that Midnighter had spent the entire afternoon until late in the evening playing an endless hide-and-seek game.

It’s not easy to get them worn out, but Jenny did it. A three years old baby... He grimaced. If three years Jenny had this effect on them, what would an older Jenny be? 

He felt tired just thinking of it. 

Midnighter shifted on Jenny’s bed and Apollo held his breath in a moment of fear. If Mid wasn’t delicate enough with his movements, Jenny could wake up with a new found energy and the night would be ruined once again. 

Apollo wouldn’t mind, not really. He loves Jenny and could spend days playing with her. But this meant he hadn’t had time alone with Midnighter for more than a week. And that was messing with his libido.

His skin was prickling with the need to touch his husband and take him hard, pinning him against the mattress and making him  _ moan— _

Apollo cleaned his throat and cut that line of thought before it clouded his senses. He received a disapproving ook from Mid and quickly checked if Jenny had woken by the noise. 

She was still deep asleep, he noted with a grateful sigh. Mid had managed to tuck her under covers while Apollo hadn’t been paying attention. He stood up from the bed and both, very carefully, exited the room.

Once they were outside, the door sealing all the carrier noises outside their baby’s room, Apollo’s gut clenched with anticipation. He locked his gaze with Mid and licked his lips. 

“Let’s fuck.”

“Oh  _ god yes. _ ” Midnighter moaned and grabbed Apollo’s hand to guide him to their bedroom. 

Once inside, they wasted no time. Their hands fumbled slightly as they teared each other’s clothes mercilessly. Apollo sighed as their lips moved lazily together. It’s been too long, his body kept protesting. 

They laid in bed, Midnighter beneath him, looking as perfect as ever with all his imperfections. Apollo caressed all the hidden crooks and nooks in his husband’s body, fingertips trembling as though Mid’s body was a drug Apollo has been trying to get clean from. But he would never. Not Mid. Not his husband. 

He kissed the scar right over Midnighter’s heart and heard his breath hitching. Apollo looked up to face him.

But before he went back exploring or moving his hands downwards, Apollo stopped and blinked. What he saw in Mid’s face made him halt. He saw the want and passion in Mid’s eyes, he knew his husband wanted to have sex as much as he did. But the dark circles in his eyes were deeper and more purple than Apollo remembered it being.

Not only that but his beard wasn’t neatly trimmed and—how didn’t Apollo see this before?—he looked pale. Paper sheet kinda pale. 

And if Apollo was honest with himself, he knew he wasn’t in better conditions.

A small laugh left his throat before he could hold back. In a few seconds, it grew louder and he didn’t try to stop it. His entire body trembled with laughter.

“What is it?” Mid asked, looking puzzled. He cupped Apollo’s jaw and caressed his left cheek. “Did my husband finally lost it?”

Apollo shook his head, still laughing a little before turning his head and kissing the center of Mid’s palm. 

“Not that. But to be honest I never saw myself as sane in the first place.” That got a small chuckle out of his lover, “It’s just— look at us. We are visibly tired.” He looked down at himself, “I don’t think I can even get it up right now.”

Midnighter stared at him for a few beats before his face broke into a shy smile.

“Have I said recently how much I love you?” Apollo blushed and copied his smile. They kissed a few more times before Mid broke them apart, “I think we deserve a long bath, don’t you think?” 

“Oh  _ god yes. _ ” Apollo mimicked Mid’s words from earlier, climbed off Midnighter and walked into the bathroom, not before giving a long loving kiss to his temple.

Even though they were tired and sex wasn’t going to happen that night, Apollo still gave Mid a show. His hips moved lewdly from one side to the other and when he turned his head back, he caught Mid staring right at his ass. His smile grew wider.

Apollo let the door to the bathroom open and turned on the bathtub faucet. Once it was full, he warmed it up with a little heat and got in, instantly relaxing as the warm water engulfed him. He moaned in satisfaction and bit his lips as he heard Midnighter stumbling to get out of bed.

A few seconds later, Mid was sitting between his legs, laying back and humming his satisfaction as Apollo rubbed all the sore spots from his back.

“This is the life.” He hoarsed out. Apollo hummed in agreement and kissed Mid’s neck softly. “I never want this to end.” 

Later they changed positions and Mid massaged Apollo’s scalp carefully before washing it clean. Apollo was sure he fell asleep a few times over the process, but Mid didn’t seem to mind.

Once they were both clean and in their pajamas—important to note that Midnighter’s pajamas was just one of Apollo’s old shirts—they got under the heavy cushions and scooched closer until Mid’s face was safely hidden on Apollo’s neck.

“Hey, Mid?” Apollo whispered.

“Hm?” His voice was drooping with exhaustion .

“I love you, too.” 

And if Apollo felt a light pressure against his sternum a few moments later, when he thought Midnighter was already asleep, he didn’t mention it, just smiled and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?? Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!  
You can also scream at me at my tumblr @sparkly-angell


End file.
